


The violonist

by AkaiBaraPark



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Car Accidents, Chan is a music teacher, Character Death, Hyunjin plays the violin, I'm sorry for this it's an old fic, M/M, MCD, Musicians, Muteness, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiBaraPark/pseuds/AkaiBaraPark
Summary: A sentence can do a lot. The outcome is up to the words that were used. Be careful.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The violonist

There are certain moments in life that aren't joyful.  
Moments where you just wish you had never left your bed or just wish you'd never existed.  
That's how Bangchan felt.  
He wished he had never lived. Not to feel a thing. 

The rain had been falling continuously for almost two days, the streets of Seoul were flooded and empty, as if it were a ship long since deserted.  
The young man was walking under the pouring rain. He didn't care if he ended up soaking wet, as if some idiots had pushed him into a swimming pool in the summer.  
He was on his way to the nearby music school.  
He liked to give piano lessons to children who were passionate about music or in need of an escape from reality. 

But that day, after giving his lesson, he had no idea that he was being drawn to a bewitching melody slipping out of a small music room.  
He entered it slowly and discreetly. The music and the places where it was played were a temple in his mind.  
He found himself facing the back of a young man with short, chestnut brown hair.  
Slowly he closed the door and paid attention to the gloomy melody the young man was playing.  
A perfect melody for a rainy day like this one.  
He moved to the boy's left who stopped playing as if surprised.  
His gaze was staring out of the window in front of him.  
The young violinist stood terribly upright as the instrument nestled in his neck gently slid down his neck as his arm glided along his body. 

"Don't stop... What you're doing is beautiful," Bangchan whispered as he looked at the boy's profile. 

He could see the violin rise up and wedge itself into the neck of its owner, who serenaded it with a trembling hand.  
The young man's back was terribly straight, as if embedded in the ground, his eyes staring in the distance.  
Infinitely empty and white eyes.  
Bangchan began to admire the young man. Velvet looking skin, a straight nose and this little mole under one eye.  
And red and plump lips, to be damned for.  
The boy ended his movement on a long glissandi and lowered his instrument down his body again. 

"It was sublime... ..." commented Bangchan as a thin smile came over the boy's lips. 

He fumbled for his violin case. It was at that moment that Bangchan realized that the boy could not see. He had thought about it at first, but the talent had blinded him. He felt a kind of guilty pity for him.  
He grabbed the sheet music written in Braille and gave it to the tall, dark-haired man. 

"Don't forget your sheet music. »  
He grabbed the violinist's hand to put it on the notebook and a simple juvenile and innocent smile answered him.  
It seemed that this child could neither see nor speak... Bangchan's heart was violently shaken but he made no comment...  
The boy gently tapped his hand on the notebook trying to draw the teacher's attention to it. At first the pianist didn't understand, so the young man did it again and Bangchan paid attention to the notebook... To see a name on it. 

"Hwang Hyunjin" he read, leaving each delicate syllable roll on his tongue.  
The young man nodded cheerfully and put the notebook away. Then he took two steps forward before recovering his cane resting on a table. The cane was a way to avoid obstacles, to allow him to walk safely.  
He swung his case over his shoulder and walked towards the door before greeting Bangchan with a directionless hand movement.  
The music teacher whispered a simple goodbye, hoping with all his heart to see this extraordinarily brave kid again. 

Bangchan thought back to that moment as he entered his classroom today.  
Never again will he be able to hear the sweet symphony of Hwang Hyunjin's Stradivarius. 

The two had gotten to know each other.  
And learned to love each other...  
But sometimes life is just a pale face containing darkness.  
Bangchan learnt it very quickly. 

Understanding each other was a complex task. They did their best, but sometimes everything went wrong.  
This was the case on Christmas Eve three years ago.  
The young couple, only a few months old, had a violent argument.  
Bangchan was shouting and Hyunjin was trying hard to express himself in sign language. His only way of speaking.

That night Hyunjin left.  
He never came back.  
In a fit of anger he had left the house, leaving without anything, no coat, , no cane or way to communicate.  
That night a car hit him as he crossed the road without even knowing it.  
That night Bangchan collapsed after a phone call from the hospital.  
That night, Hwang Hyunjin died from his injuries without being able to hear Bangchan's voice one last time. 

The music teacher could never tell him how much he loved him.  
And perhaps his greatest regret was that Hyunjin left with those last words in mind. 

"If I had never met you my life would be better! »

That night and those that followed, he was unable to sleep. He wept for the one he had loved. He was feeding his guilt. 

And three years after that tragic event, nothing had changed.  
He finished his course and, with a heavy heart, passed by the room of the first meeting.  
Even heavier was his step as he entered the florist's as he had done every friday for the past three years.  
Walking towards the cemetery, he took a moment to breath. He wondered why it was still so hard after so many times...  
Slowly he walked along the alleys, avoiding desecrating the eternal rest of some of the deceased.  
He reached the tombstone of the young violinist and lowered his head for a moment to collect himself.  
He sighed with pain, not making a sound, and laid down the bouquet of white roses.  
He opened his lips to speak, a solitary tear rolled down his cheek. "She" too was deprived of her other half...  
The professor gently closed his lips in a guilty silence. 

His heart had died along with Hwang Hyunjin, interrupting the symphony of his joy.  
His voice had disappeared, as if forgotten or stolen as a token of his guilt that would never leave his frail shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This was an old work of mine that i translated and modified to fit Stray Kids.


End file.
